


Let's Dance to Joy Division

by bliztoise



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: He comes home to a clean apartment. What the fuck.





	Let's Dance to Joy Division

First thing he walks in, he smells it. A lemony fresh smell permeating his shitty apartment. The first thing he sees as he closes the door is you, laying on his bed, a plate full of toasted waffles and his laptop laying on your stomach. There's a couple baskets of laundry, already folded, sitting beside the bed. You make a small noise at the sound of the door opening and look around the screen.

“Good. I knew nobody with a brain would rob this shitty building,” You say, looking back at the laptop. He hears canned laughter coming from the speakers.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” Peter asks, shrugging off the olive green overcoat, laying it across a chair next to the door. “Eating all of my Aggo's?”

“I came over a couple days ago and you weren't here. I'm on a little sabbatical from work and said fuck it. Started cleaning the place. I dunno what came over me but, now your place is all clean. Happy?” You finally pause whatever you were watching and get up, setting the plate of waffles off to the side. “The only thing I didn't do was put away your laundry and wash your extra suit. Didn't wanna fuck up the spandex or whatever the hell it is.”

“Wait.” His eyes are wide. “Did you...?” He strides over to the kitchen and opens the fridge. “ _ No _ ! You cleaned out my fridge? I had a ton of food in here!”

You give him a look. “It was all old takeout, Peter. Some of it crawled its own way into the trash can. Get over it.”

He shuts the fridge and groans. “Now all I have is this onion and unfrosted strawberry Bop-Tarts. How will I survive?” He puts a hand to his forehead and leans against the wall. You’re nonplussed.

“I’m sure your fridge will be full of old pizza and leftovers in a couple of days. You won’t die. Besides, if you’re really hungry, you could always eat me,” You say dismissively, waving a hand at him. The two of you stare at each other for a couple of beats before laughing loudly. 

“I can't believe you just used that line! Are you okay? Did you suffer some brain damage while I was gone?” Peter wheezes out between laughs. You whack him on the shoulder, giggling.

You collapse back onto the bed laughing, and he sits beside you, still shaking a little. He lays beside you, just staring at the ceiling.

“So where’d you go?” You ask as you roll on top of him, laying your head on his chest. 

He hums faux thoughtfully, slinging an arm across your back. “Well, in this very apartment, I was sucked into another universe, where I did some shit, saved the world, again, and became a mentor to a very promising young man.”

“Oh god you ruined him, I can already tell. He’ll be eating month old pizza and flipping villains the bird in a week.”

“You’re being very mean to me right now. I almost _ died _ ,” He tried to stress. You lean away from him, your noses just an inch or two apart. 

“You almost die a lot. That’s just the job.” You sit up, his arm slipping to relax on your hip, and straddle him. “At this point I’m not too worried about it.”

He puts his other arm on you and grips you. “But?”

You heave a sigh and kiss him. “ _ But _ I missed you. Happy?”

His shit eating grin says enough. You kiss him again, just to get him to stop. Your kisses start out languid, just for the sake of it. You try to adjust above him and brush against his cock on accident. His breath hitches and he curses. “Okay. Lemme get out of the suit first. Lemme just-” 

You roll to the side as he gets up, peeling the suit down bit by bit. This would’ve been more ideal after a shower, Peter thinks, prying the ensemble off. You watch, amused, from the bed, and begin to take off your own clothes, pajama pants and underwear gone in a flash. He gets to his thighs and decides to forgo getting completely naked. He kneels back down in front of the bed and looks at you approvingly. Peter hooks one of your legs over his shoulder, pushes the other one out to the side. 

“ _ Finally. _ ”

His tongue is instantly on your clit, giving short licks, then locks his lips around it. You grunt above him, one hand in the dingy blanket, the other gripping his hand that’s on your thigh. He shoves his tongue into you, letting his fingers take over on your clit. Your thighs tighten around his head and he groans, his dick making the suit rub against him a little uncomfortably. He uses his only free hand to push it down, wrapping it around his half hard dick. He gives it a couple of rough tugs, his lips suckling your clit again. “Peter! Fuck!”

He thrusts his fingers back in and curls them. You draw your free leg up, full of a burning energy. You put a hand in his hair and tug, and he just  _ melts _ . He hisses against you, and almost nips you on accident. He rights himself, and continues, knowing you’re close to cumming. He’s right, as not even a full minute later, as he shoves his tongue back in and starts rubbing you with his thumb, you let out a small sound and cum. His fingers keep working your clit through it, his tongue content to just enjoy the feeling of your pussy squeezing it.

Peter gives you a minute, just resting his head on your thigh and lightly stroking himself. You eventually give his head a little pat, letting him know it’s okay to come up. He lays down beside you once more, looking at his cock, then you, his lips pursed and eyebrows raised. You huff. “Fine, I’ll ride you.” You sit up and whip off your shirt, tossing it to the floor, and lift yourself onto him. You rub your cunt against his dick a couple of times and relish in the sound of his whining. The two of you let out a sigh of relief as you sink down onto him. You bounce on him a couple of times, then stop, tittering to yourself. He looks up at you lazily. “What?”

“It’s just. You come home after being in another universe, and the first and only thing you do is fuck. That’s  _ stupid _ ,” You say, grinding down.

He thrusts up into you surprisingly hard and swats your thigh. “Actually, my plan was to eat something and take a nap. You were just here already. It was a spur of the moment plan to get down ‘n dirty.”

“Fair enough. I’m sure seeing me eating all of your frozen waffles was an incredible turn on.” You ride him again in earnest, trying to move your hips with his. He rests his hands on your thighs, trying to direct you to a faster speed. You oblige, bracing yourself on his chest.

“Fuck. Just a little more...” He grits his teeth as he thrusts up harshly, almost bucking you off of him.

“Jesus, for an old man you sure are horny or something.” You’re about to say something else but it’s cut off as he rubs your clit like a madman. You groan instead, hands pressing heavily on his chest. You’re both quiet, trying to cum. He cums first, and goes limp beneath you (his fingers still rub you nonetheless). You can feel his cum pour into you and that’s what does it. You cum with a small intake of breath, and Peter moans softly, the oversensitivity almost a tad too much for him. 

Laying on top of him, you spy the forgotten waffles and reach over to take one. Peter makes a small noise, craning his neck to see what you’re doing, then snorts when the waffle comes into view. You take a large bite, then offer the rest. “Want thome? It’th bluebewwy,” You say, speaking through the food. 

He responds by just taking the rest of the waffle into his mouth. You laugh and press a kiss to his cheek. “Also, if you had bothered to look in your freezer, I stocked you up on waffles and TV dinners. You’re welcome.”

He wraps an arm around your back again and pats you affectionately. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me hungry. I’d waste away.”

**Author's Note:**

> *leans over the edge of the dumpster* what's up


End file.
